


Want to try a little thing?

by NezuPezu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezuPezu/pseuds/NezuPezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tumblr drabble (posted on my tumblr: boots-in-your-face.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to try a little thing?

"Levi, come on, just untie me already, you had your fun and I had my punishment" Irwin tried to move his wrists out of the belts, which Levi knotted at the bedposts.  
"Ohh, does the Commander not like, when he can’t give orders?" He unbuttoned Irwins Shirt step by step, pulled it roughly aside and blows some kisses at his jarline.  
Irwin blushed as Levis Fingers touched his nipples, stroking down his stomach to softly enter his pants to discover a half erected cock.  
"So, the Comannder has a thing for bondage not when I only get tied up huh?" He kissed Irwin deeply, start stroking his throbbing cock. A loud moan came from Irwin, when Levi touched the top of his member to spread the precum all over it.  
"So needy it’s gross. Shame on you, you little Slut"

"Levi please….. untie me." he moaned while Levi gave his thick cock more and more pumps.  
"Beg me, bitch." he snickered into Irwins nipples after biting them softly. Levi kissed his way down the abs, placing a kiss and an hickey here and there, still working on Irwins hard penis.  
Irwin put his head back, huffed and moaned his name.

"Beg me. Beg me to untie you and fuck you, you little scum."  
Levi enjoyed the reversed roles. To be the dominate part instead of the other one.  
Irwin huffed as he spoke the word Levi want from him. Levi came near his earlobe and whispered “Filthly slut” as he untied Irwin and pushed him down onto the matress


End file.
